Emerald Eyed Black Fox
by Violeta96
Summary: When Yusuke goes to save Yukina along with Kuwabara and Botan, they find not just Yukina in the observation room but a small child with black fox ears and tails shackled to a chair. Harry's demon blood awakens when he is 7 and the Dursleys' become more abusive and sell him to ybe slash!Powerful!HarryGrey!Harry might change rating
1. I AM BACK

So life is crazy and adult hood is never fun, but good news... I AM BACK!

Semi-Bad news I am rewriting my fan fics

Good news though I am going to add a third story with a cross over of Harry potter and ( insert drum roll) Prince of tennis.

If you haven't noticed I Am a BIG fan of Harry potter

It will take me a bit to post but I will try to get everything rolling and posting every week on Wednesday and Thursdays. Sooo now i am going to be juggling three fics and re-writing two of them.

If I am late in posting it means that I have work piled up or life is being a b! $ch but this means that you guys will get a double update the next week. Yes a double update. Too all those the message me privately with suggestions or questions on certain things KEEP DOING IT! I am not perfect and need it. Writing and Grammar are not my forte. You see a misspelling or double word or passages being repeated, message me and i will fix it.

Well that should be it. As a treat I re-wrote the first chapter to my HP/YYH so check it out and tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

 _'People's thoughts and memories'_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

people speaking

 **Harry's POV**

I woke up to a lot of noise coming from outside, bombs went off and a surge of power came from the other side of the mansion. I sit up as the door to my prison for the past 7 years opens. Tarukane walks in with two unknown people and his guards.

"Boys roll him to the observation room to enjoy the show. Make sure the cuffs and shackles are on tight. Wouldn't want him to try and escape." Tarukane smirks and moves closer to the foot of my bed "We have some unexpected guest that are providing entertainment and Yukina is already in the room, all that's missing is you, Miko."

I don't say anything, just stare at him with a blank look which unnerves him. One of the guards takes the cuffs off the bed post while the other one lifts me and places me in the wheelchair carefully. I stare blankly at Tarukane, trying to read his mind while they place the cuffs tightly on the armrests and checking the shackles to make sure they are not tampered .

"It has been a few weeks since I took you out of your room. Are you happy to get a treat Miko?" He snickers but stops when he sees I don't respond to him. "See what I mean that there wouldn't be any reaction. Miko is worse than Yukina though and is resistant to torture more so." he says to the unknown people in the room before leading the way to the elevator down hall.

The guards push my wheelchair to the elevators. We pass many of the demons that Tarukane has bought over the years. We pass Helens' enclosure and see her ripped in half with blood all over the walls. I lift my hand to touch the glass but can't move too far because of the shackles. I feel my tears start to fall, as I hear her ghostly screams, and turn to emerald diamonds but I remain blank and silent.

Tarukane picks up the diamonds and laughs as we pass more cages and enclosures. "It's been awhile since you have cried. Today has been a profitable day indeed." We reach the viewing room and there standing in front of the glass was four guards surrounding a girl with blue green hair and red eyes in a blue kimono with a blue obi. I knew this was Yukina that the bastard was talking about.

"My what a lovely specimen you have there Tarukane."

I turn to look at the speaker in the screen with a blank look. They all flinch at my stare as I look at them and I read their minds, seeing their lives and deeds done throughout them.

"Now now Miko, be nice to my friends." Tarukane said with a smile "Sorry boys Miko is a bit guarded. And yes ,Sakyo, Miko is a very lovely specimen but has a little bite in him."

"Where did you get this little specimen from Tarukane?" One of the guys asked.

"Bought him off of his relatives when I bought the Grunnings Company. His uncle was an accountant and wanted to get on my good side. My guard at the time was a demon and he sensed one in their house. I thought they were trying to kill me off and accused them of so. They were so surprised that they brought out their nephew." Tarukanes' grin grew bigger "I bought him for a hundred thousand and they were happy to be rid of him. Oh the show is about to begin. So, what is your bet Sakyo?"

I ignore them and their gambling while in the arena three people managed to make it as the doors closed. Two boys, one with slick black hair and a green suit and the other with orange hair and a blue suit, and a girl with a blue hair and in regular clothes.

"Toguro, I'm counting on you." Tarukane says nervously

It seems the stakes are high and either of the gamblers had a lot to lose. Once the two unknown people get to the arena I felt a powerful presence to my right and another behind the door. By the power level I feel they aren't low class but not high class either.

' _I wonder if they can free me from the shackles, cuffs and maybe the muzzle/mouth mask. They seem to be here for the girl.'_

Both the men, the Toguro brothers, that were with Tarukane, are in the arena ready for the fight. They don't emit power but that is just a facade to misguide lesser beings. They have high class power and are way too calm.

' _This is a set up but who would go to this much trouble anyway?'_

"You have guts." the taller one of the Toguro brothers said

The smaller of the men transforms into a weapon while the other powers up and increases his muscle mass. the fight goes on and the boys are getting badly injured. The boy with orange hair is thrown to the wall leaving a human size dent and part of the wall crumbles. Then yukina turns away as the fight gets worse and I'm not the only one that notices her, though I wish I was.

"Well look!" Tarukane grabs her chin and forces her to watch, "The deaths of your saviours! Just like the last one!" he sneers.

Just as the fight between the Toguro brothers and black hair boy got worse, the other boy rises up from his place on the ground and his energy becomes stronger. He has fire in his eyes with fury and determination. I see the memories that were exchange between Yukina and the boy, Kuwabara.

"It's not you who I want to defeat." he says as he glares at Tarukane "But the pig who's behind you."

' _He has a strong justice sense and has a great spiritual awareness'_

"Who? Are you talking about me?" Tarukane laughs "He has a sense of humor that one! Come if you can! Go Toguro! The final blow!"

"You have agreed? That's too bad." he crosses his arms while the boy charges.

"DIE!" he charges and attacks Toguro but Toguro blocks every hit without moving. Toguro hits him in the stomach and sends him flying towards his friend and hits the wall barely missing his friend, Yusuke.

Both of them started talking to each other and seem to start to form a plan and with each passing second Tarukane keeps getting more nervous. By the way that the boys are arguing and a quick glance at Kuwabara's mind, he was about to do something risky. They both stand up and Kuwabara charges again with his spirit sword and Yusuke shoots a high powered blast from his finger giving Kuwabara more momentum and pierces Toguro in the stomach.

"Game over. You owe me sixty-six million." Sakyo, the only one I couldn't look at in his eyes, was smoking and a long scar went across his right eye said. I take the chance to look in his eyes and saw that he planned it all and that the brothers are very much alive. "Have it ready for me by the end of the month." the screen cuts off and Tarukane pales at being bankrupted. I wanted to laugh at the trickery of what happened.

"Sakashita prepare the Helicopter!" he yells frantically, "I'll save myself along with Miko and Yukina! With them I won't have any problem…"

"You're not going anywhere" someone says from the doorway and slices through all of the body guards. "I saw the talisman cards on the tower, that explains why I couldn't see nor find her with my jagan eye. However you can't run from death forever." says a demon, who was as short as me, with black clothes and a sword, as he walks towards Tarukane.

' _So he is finally making his presence known. Smart, learn what was going on to know how to act on the situation. Now what about the other person to my right'_ I look over in the others direction but the shadows are surrounding and obscuring him.

"Wait! I don't know who the hell you are but" tarukane yells "If it's money you're after we can talk! Listen hear, that broad over there make jewel like you wouldn't believe, I can pump millions from her!"

That seemed to be the wrong response because the demon punches Tarukane into the bullet proof glass that cracks on impact. He jumps on Tarukane and continues to hit him over and over until he was unrecognizable, but is stopped by yukina before he could kill him.

"NO!" yukina grabs onto the demon's' arm "please! no more!" she pleads with her eyes watering "I beg of you."

"Are you crazy!" he yells angrily "Is this not the man that tormented you and made you his slave."

"He is. I have to bear that, taking his life won't wash away what he has done to me, his death will only bring more pain, just more nightmares. Please no more, I can't take it." she cries and the sound of jewels fall to the floor.

"Understood. I won't make you cry, your tears aren't worth it." he let goes of tarukane harshly

"How can I ever thank you?" she says softly and looks at him closely "You seem familiar, but I'm not sure why. Who are you?"

"No one... Just a member of the team." He looks away towards the boys in the arena

"Oh no I forgot about them" she runs off but stops at the door and turns my way, "I'll be right back in a minute" she doesn't leave until I nod my head in understanding.

"I guess I didn't need to come here after all" said a male voice to my right. He had long red hair and in a white suit

' _So he was here to keep an eye on him. hmm…'_

"How long have you been standing there? Long enough, right?"

"Why don't you want to tell the girl? She deserves to know who her brother is."

' _He was her brother… '_

"She deserves to be happy."

"Are they not the same" they watch as Yukina arrives to the side of the two boys and check out their injuries.

"This is how I want it"

"I see… well then what should we do with the kit." they turn to look at me, I give them a narrowed blank look as they look me up and down, assessing if I was threat or not. "It seems that these shackles have talismans keep the kit from being more than an average low class demon as well as the muzzle to keep him from speaking and both are feeding on his power." He moves towards me with a smile "Would it be okay if I take the muzzle off little one?"

I stare at him for a second, looking at his memories and past, before nodding my head. He comes close and unties the muzzle and drops it on the floor.

"How does it feel?" the redhead , Kurama, asked

"Better" I flinch at the soreness and childish sound of my voice "It has been a while since I talked. Thanks for that."

"How old are you? And how long have you been here?" he asked

"I have been here since I was seven, so about seven years since I was sold to Tarukane, so I would be fourteen or fifteen." I said remembering the day I was sold to the pig.

"You were sold?!" he exclaims while his eyes widens

"Yes, hard to believe I was sold after my demon blood became active. My 'relatives' were angry when I sprouted ears and tails."

"That's horrible!" Kurama yelled angrily

' _why would he be angry. It is not like he knows me'_

I stare at him and his expression saddens at my blank look before he realizes something

"Oh yes, how rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves." Kurama said while pointing at himself "My name is Kurama and this is Hiei" Hiei glares but doesn't says anything "The one in the green suit down there is Yusuke and the one in the blue is Kuwabara, while the girl in human clothing is Botan and you already know Yukina. My I ask what is your name?"

"You may ask but I can't tell you" i said

"And why not?" asked Hiei harshly, both staring at me with narrowed eyes. I looked into his memories and knew he likes straight answers.

"I don't know my original name. I was never called by it and Tarukane just named me Miko. I suppose you can call me Miko then. Other than that I have no name. Freaks don't have names." I told them, while whispering the last part

Their eyes widen a bit before they looked at each other as if they were having a conversation. they seemed to come to a conclusion when Yukina came back and ran towards me with the others from the arena.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be in pain earlier with those restraints." she tries to touch them but I raise my hand to stop her from getting hurt.

"Don't touch them. They will shock you and cause extreme pain for both of us." I told her looking in her eyes seeing her memories more clearly. "You have already suffer much with your stay here. The shackles will have to be removed for you to be able to touch me."

"What do the shackles do to you?" asked Kurama with curiosity in his eyes

"They suppresses my power to that of a low class demon. My body is under strain because of the suppression being on for these past 6 years after I tried to escape." I said watching their reactions tense and look in disbelief. Quickly looked in their eyes and saw each of their memories and found out that two were working for Spirit world; and that both Kurama and Hie are under restrictions, while Kuwabara was love struck by yukina and thinks that I am a girl.

' _My child like doesn't real help with that' I thought to myself bitterly'_

"Let's get those off you!" Kuwabara said forming another sword of pure spiritual power and tries to slice the shackles but rebounds making him lose balance "why won't they cut?" he asks confused

"They are protected by barriers and wards. You need to have a key and the only one for these are in Tarukanes' possession." I look over at the man still lying out cold on the floor. "He has them in his pocket."

Yusuke looks in all the pockets until he found it in the inside coat pocket. He hands them to Kurama to unlock the shackles.

"I must warn all of you that there can be a backlash and could cause me to go into shock and fall asleep for a period of time or my powers will destroy me from within. Before you do unlock them I want to say thank you for setting me free." I said, giving them a genuine smile instead of a blank look. I nodded my head to Kurama to unlock the shackles when I saw him hesitate.

As soon as the last shackle came off, I felt three cores flood my body like a torpedo then a burst of power disintegrated the cuffs on my wrists. The others backed away at the sudden power. One core surrounds my body in a green aura while the other two cores energy made me glow and changed my body. My hair grows longer and darkens while more tails are added to my original two. I stayed at 5'2" but that never mattered to me. Being small has a lot of advantages and more likely to be disregarded as non-threatening.

Once my cores settled my vision darkened and I felt my body falling forward and then caught by a pair of arms. I lost consciousness and became vulnerable to the people that helped me.

' _At least I can finally be free…_ '

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

 _'People's thoughts and memories'_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

people speaking

 **General POV**

Kurama caught the little kit as he fainted forward. They all looked at Miko with wide eyes after the immense power the little one had and wondered how the shackle were able keep it suppressed for so long.

When he picks up Miko in a bridal style, his eyes narrowed at his lack of weight for his age.

' _He weighs almost nothing. Have they been starving him here or was it his time with his "relatives"... he is a bit small for age as well'_

They were all brought back from their stupor when Botan broke the silence.

"We should get out of here." said Botan who looked at Miko in bewilderment and awe, "I'll have to ask Koenma about our mystery fox kit. Did you guys ask for his name?" Botan looked at Kurama and Hiei questionly.

"Miko," said Yukina. Everyone turned to her "The only time we saw each other before today Tarukane had called him that but I don't know if that is his name."

"It's not. He said that he never knew his name and Tarukane named him Miko once he was bought by his 'relatives'," interjected Kurama angrily as he looked away from Miko, "Botan is right though, we should leave for now and take Miko with us. Botan you can go ahead to Spirit world if you want. The faster we get answers the faster we know what to do. If he wakes up before we will try to get some out of him."

"Kurama is right, I'll leave right now. Yusuke, will you be able to get home okay?" asked Botan

"Yea yea, I can get home just fine besides Kurama and Hiei are here." Yusuke said, waving off Botan.

"Ok I'll be back as soon as I can. Good luck with Miko." Botan took out her oar and flies away as fast as she could.

"Well we better get going and get Miko to my house." said Yusuke "It will take us about two days for us to reach my house."

"And why should we be heading towards your place Urameshi?!" asked Kuwabara

"Because dumbass my mom won't question why I brought an unconscious person home." Yusuke says after hitting Kuwabara upside the head "besides Kurama has his mom and you have a sister that will start asking questions we CAN'T answer"

"That's very smart of you Yusuke" said Kurama

"Yeah Yeah" Yusuke says waving the comment away "Come on."

Yusuke walks off in the direction in which they came, walking by the cages and enclosures. Kurama was carrying the unconscious Miko when they passed the remains of an animal in an enclosure, Miko let a tear fall to the ground. It turned into a diamond with the color a deep emerald green.

Yusuke whistle when he picked up the jewel. "Wow this is a beauty. Probably worth a lot of money." He handed it to Kurama and continued walking "Here it's his, we should give it to him once he wakes up."

"You are surprising me today Yusuke." Kurama said with a smile while storing the gem in his pocket "Though I don't know when he will wake up considering the amount of power backlashed at him and the time he has been here."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him until he does," said Yusuke " Well let's get going. The faster we get to my place the faster we can get some good food." He says over his shoulder and taking the lead once more.

They all travelled back to Yusuke's with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei arguing along the way, Yukina laughing at the scene and Kurama carrying Miko.

' _Who are you?' thought Kurama staring at Miko in his arms_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' _Miko was floating around in darkness and couldn't see anything. He remembered passing out after his power surged rapidly and backlashed._

' _Where am I? Am I dead?'_

 _It felt like an eternity passed while Miko floated in the darkness in peace._

" _Better than having nightmares… but… it's starting to get boring now" Miko murmured "Maybe I am dead and waiting judgement. Sad I left a corpse to the people that set me free"_

 _Suddenly a light blinds him and dims down slowly to reveal a nine tail fox with black fur and white tips, deep green eyes, exact replicas of his own._

" _I finally meet you, master" said the fox "I have waited to meet you since your blood awoke but the binds blinded my sight." it said sadly_

 _Knowing what she meant. "Who are you?" said Miko tilting his head to the side curiously._

" _I am your familiar" ears still flat down against it head. "I should have found you faster."_

" _What they did was not your fault so please don't be sad," Miko said with a small smile and then asked, in an attempt to get the fox to cheer up,"What is a familiar?"_

" _It's an animal form and counterpart that a person has and it can be anything. I am a Black Hell Fire Kitsune and the number of tails that I have represent how powerful I can be but you have to grow as well for it to happen." The fox answer still sad_

 _Miko stared at the fox for a bit searching for a lie, "I think your name will be Miyuki" Miko smiled brightly_

 _Miyuki's ears perk up and her eyes show pure happiness. Miyuki abruptly turns and stares into the distance "You have to go and wake up. They are starting to get worried."_

" _Will I see you again?" ask Miko worried about it being all a dream_

" _Yes, we can communicate to each other. But for now though you have to wake up."_

 _Miyuki walks over and nuzzles his cheek. Harry watched as Miyuki disappeared as he felt himself wake up_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been three days since they made it back to Yusuke's house and six since Miko fell unconscious. If wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest they would have thought that Miko had died. They took turns watching over him and checking to see if he had woken up. Kurama and Hiei would take most of the shifts during the night and they all began to get anxious, thinking that Miko wasn't going to wake up.

Botan came back but she had no luck in finding out who Miko was exactly and how Tarukane got him.

"Koenma will keep us updated and said for us to keep an eye on him in the meantime."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan were all sitting down to eat in the living room when they heard a loud thud coming from Miko's room. Kurama and Hiei are gone before anyone could react. Yusuke rushed after them to find Kurama helping a disoriented Miko off the ground and into the bed.

"Well look who decided to join the living." laughed Yusuke still standing in the doorway "You've been out cold for almost a week."

"I am sorry for the concern and trouble I have caused you." Miko said without showing any emotion except for the slight discomfort from his bruised side.

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke moves towards the bed and kneels in front of Miko, who takes this moment to read his mind "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I don't seem to have any injuries. Though my body is sore from not moving around and the fall a few moments before."

"That's good." Kurama smiles politely "Would you like to eat something we were just about to eat?"

' _His smile is a bit forced dont you think' said Miyuki_

' _Yes it is' said Miko_

"Yes please and thank you for taking care of me while I was asleep."

"Like I said don't worry about it." Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You might want to change out of the sleep wear we changed you in. Sorry if they are a bit big and loose. The kimono that you had on is washed and is hanging in the closet if you prefer to put that on." Kurama said while ushering everyone out to give Miko some privacy "If you need help we are only a call away."

They all leave for Miko to change and head for the living room to eat. It didn't take a long while for Miko to change. He came out of the room wearing the deep emerald kimono and black obi snug around him. The kimono was long and fluid and dragged along the floor. He went to sit down in the only empty seat next to Yusuke.

Everyone was eating and started to notice that Miko wasn't touching his food.

Kuwabara was the first to speak. "You should eat something miss. You haven't eaten since you've been asleep for almost a week." Everyone starts to laugh at Kuwabara and his obliviousness. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kuwabara but I think you have a misunderstanding about my gender. I am a male." said Miko with a blank face though a smile seemed to sneak its way in.

"What?! B-b-b-but you can't be. You look like a girl." said Kuwabara flabbergastedly "And you are wearing a kimono!"

"He had an entire closet and had me change in only tradition attire. It was the only thing that Tarukane would allow me to wear." said Miko "Though I guess it is understandable the confusion."

"Hahaha Kuwabara, you thought he was a she. Even I knew that Miko was male." Yusuke rolls around on the floor laughing.

"Your idiocy doesn't surprise me." Hiei said, while smirking

"You wanna fight, cause I can kick your ass!" yelled Kuwabara as he threw a punch towards Hiei only to hit air and falls down on his face.

' _This is an amusing scene, Master.'_

' _Yes very much so.'_

Hiei was next to Yusuke when Kuwabara threw another punch but ended up hitting Yusuke in the jaw.

"Sorry Urameshi." Kuwabara apologizes, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

Yusuke quickly had Kuwabara in a headlock. Kuwabara struggles to get out of the headlock while Yusuke ruffled his hair and laughed at his struggles.

"I'll show you sorry." said Yusuke "Say uncle."

"Never!" said Kuwabara trying to break Yusuke's grip

' _He is stronger even though he is smaller than the one with the orange hair.'_

' _His name is Yusuke and the one in the headlock is Kuwabara. They both have potential to be greater. Kuwabara seems to have spiritual sensitivity and was able to use it to find Yukina'_

' _Hmm... what about the other?'_

' _Yusuke isn't spiritually aware but is physically strong. His spiritual power strengthens every time he uses it.'_

' _Master you might want to watch this Yusuke closely'_

' _Why?'_

' _I speculate that he is like you.'_

' _From the memories that I have seen he has had a rough childhood and school life. He has a big heart but a tough shell like mine but hides it by playing around. Let's hope that nothing drastic happens that will awake his demon blood like mine.' Miko thinks sadly_

"-iko. Miko!" Miko looks over at Yusuke, who had let Kuwabara go in concern with Miko being unresponsive. "Are you ok? We have been calling out but you wouldn't respond"

"Yes I am fine. I was just in thought." he reassured

"Well okay but I believe you should rest after we finish eating." said Kurama with concern in his eyes.

"Ya you have been unconscious for a while so maybe you should just rest a bit more." Yusuke said while looking a miko worryingly . Miko caught his eyes and saw what happened the day before.

' _So I was right that they did not die'_

' _they are trying to keep it a secret'_

"I am fine but there is something you are keeping me from. Why?" Miko ask while tilting his head a little

Everyone turns towards him with wide eyes, Kurama and Hiei narrow their eyes with suspicion. Yusuke and Botan pale a bit and Kuwabara stiffens.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke laughs nervously

' _They don't want you to know.'_

' _You are right I think they were planning on leaving for an uncertain amount of time. Maybe i shouldn't probe… but...'_

"I don't like to be lied to or that people avoid the subject." Miko's kept a calm tone and blank expression but narrowed his eyes slightly. "You all seem to tense and getting ready for something."

They all exchanged looks with each other and a few minutes later everyone nodded.

"The Toguro brothers are alive and they have threatened close people to us if we don't participate in something called the Dark Tournament." Yusuke said "We will be leaving tomorrow to train for two months."

"I already knew that the brothers were alive. But I never thought that they would select humans to participate in the one group of humans ever survived to tell the tale"

"Wait how did you know that they were alive?"

"They were masking their power when they were fighting you guys and also one of the men on the screen, Sakyo, was behind took me to witness the first round of the tournament 2 years ago. Told me it was a treat for being so good. It was pretty obvious that the winner for years going on had survived."

"Ok but HOW did you know that they were alive?" Kurama asked not missing the Miko was not explaining it completely.

Miko stares at Kurama, who held his own.

' _You should just tell them read their surface thoughts. They might have a negative reaction to you looking through memories'_

"I saw Sakyo's thoughts if only for a brief moment." after a little while but still staring intently at Kurama.

Everyone tensed after hearing this and looked in disbelief.

"Did you look into ours as well?" asked Hiei suspiciously getting ready to draw his blade.

"Yes I did but only your surface thoughts. That is the only reason why I have not fled from this place."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked, curiosity seeping into his tone.

"If I had not read thoughts I would have not trusted you and the second I woke up I would have disappeared."

"CAn you look into our memories?" asked Kurama

"Yes. I can but I won't if you don't want me too. Other than jewels Tarukane would make me do it to check the loyalty of his employees. I only ever lied to him once when someone tried to rescue Yukina. Sad he didn't make it, he was the closests to get her out."

They all became quiet, thinking over what Miko said. The air around them was still tense until…

"Alright guys why don't we go out and eat some Ice cream." Said Yusuke. He gets up and grabs his red jacket and some white sneakers. "Oh yeah Miko I found some slippers that my mom doesn't use any more that you can use till we get you some new ones." Miko turn to look at him in surprise.

"Thank you for your kindness, though i do not deserve it." Miko bowed showing his thanks.

"Its nothing. Come on then. You guys might want to get moving or We'll leave you behind." Yusuke said over his shoulder once Miko put one the slippers and they were out the door with Yusuke helping Miko.

"Wait for me Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he was putting on his shoes and ran after them.

"What do you think but the little kit?" Kurama asked Hiei and Botan. "He is strong and doesn't seem to pose a threat on us. Though his mind reading technique is a little unsettling "

"We should keep an eye on him just to make sure." said Botan ' _Koenma will want to know that Miko is awake and aware of the situation_ '

All three nodded in understanding before getting their shoes and following after the other.

"Hey wait for us Yusuke!" yelled Botan playfully as she started to runs after them ahead of Kurama and Hiei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke arrives at the temple with a simple duffel bag over his shoulder and finds Genkai sitting down eating in front of her tv.

"It's about time." she grunted "Tell me you have gotten a little better."

"It's different this time." Yusuke says "And I have a friend that also needs help with his powers."

"I won't go easy on you this time around. Where is this 'friend' of yours?" she said annoyed ' _I was only to have one student not two'_

"Outside the temple. He said that it would be rude of him to come into the temple without your permission." he said confused

"Alright. I'll let him in." She got up annoyed and went to the temple doors. Behind the barrier was a young fox demon patiently waiting. "What's your name kid?"

"You may call me Miko." Miko bowed to show Genkai respect

"Get your ass up here. I made a rip in the barrier to let you through." she said while turning to go inside, until she felt the barrier become stronger and renewed. She turned around and stunned to find Miko's hands on the barrier feeding it energy. "How were you able to do that?"

"I was feeding it my energy. Forgive me if I was disrespectful." Miko hastley bows

"Get in here so that I can start training you and the dimwit." Genkai said once she was out of her stupor. ' _The kit is strong… but what did he mean by energy. Far as i know only wizards and witches had that type of energy that they call magic. I'll keep a close eye on him'_


	4. Chapter 4

Last week I had rewritten my other story since it was a bit easier for to get out on a short notice. I had a wedding to attend to and family from out of town coming and going. This week is slower because after coming back from the wedding I became sick TT_TT and I was only able to get out of today. That aside… ON TO THE SHOW

(Also the tournament is going to be held during the summer time, Miko has no idea of his bday and has only counted the years that he was with Torukane and added it to what he thought is age is. I will be adding the Triwizard tournament too.)

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

 _'People's thoughts and memories'_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

"People speaking"

 **General POV**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' _Hey grand-ma, we only have a few days till the tournament. Why are we not training?!' asked Yusuke angrily at Genkai who was sipping at the tea that Yukina had made for them._

' _I would have to agree to Yusuke, Genkai-sensei. We should be training.' said Miko calmly while taking a seat and a cup of tea_

' _Quit your whining you two. We are waiting for someone to get here and clear somethings up.' said Genkai and only seconds later_

 _Crack_

' _Well that was convenient' she said only slightly surprised as she turned to the open door to the court yard_

 _Yusuke and miko turned to see what she was talking about_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two months of training passed by and the dark tournament is about to begin. The meeting place was filled with demons.

"It's about time this tournament day finally arrived" one of the demons said

"Now we get to kill without having pursuers after us." said another

"Imagen our power once we get that prize." said his companion

"We are the ones to get the power! Go home if you don't want to die!" Another demon yelled

"Obviously you never seen us fight!" yelled a green lizard demon

"I smell a human here." This caught all of the demons attention.

"Maybe he is here to be our lunch." They all smile largely at the prospect of a tasty snack.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were standing near the tree line waiting for Yusuke and Miko and the mystery 5th fighter.

"Urameshi and Miko still haven't shown up." Kuwabara said irritated "What can they be doing now?"

"Hopefully finding us a 5th fighter. Since Miko only wants to be a replacement." says Kurama

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Kuwabara?" Hiei said "Have you gotten any better since our last fight?"

"See for yourself shrimp boy." Kuwabara said as he swung at Hiei only to fall face flat to the ground.

The captain of the ship walks over and announces that they are departing immediately.

"Wait! We're missing some people!" Kuwabara yelled

"We'll take that as a withdrawal then. Sorry but those are the rules." the captain grunted and walk towards his ship followed by the demons.

As they watched most of the demons get on the boat, they hear footsteps coming from behind them.

"Sorry for making you wait." said Yusuke with a smug smile and his duffle bag on his back. Miko and another person was right behind him, each with bags of their own.

They all noticed the changes in Miko. He no longer had his fox ears and tails, his hair was in long braid, piercing in both human ears. He wasn't wearing his kimono but a teal shirt, jeans, black sneakers and matching bracelets. But what was more noticeable was his demeanor, it was relaxed instead of stiff. They were all wondering how theses changes occurred but blamed Yusuke for it.

"I apologize for being late. We ran into some trouble on the way here." said Miko

"What were you guys doing, Urameshi?!" yelled Kuwabara angrily

The demons near by started whispering after hearing Yusuke's name.

"Urameshi?!" exclaimed a demon

"The one who defeated Rando and Suzaku?!" said another

"If we kill him we'll be famous!" another shouted in excitement

Not even paying attention to the demons whispering and conspiring Yusuke's demise, Yusuke and his team start walking towards the ship.

"Man, I'm so tired." Yusuke yawned, both him and Miko looking ready to drop at any moment.

""Are you sure you guys are going to be alright?" asked Kuwabara, noticing the tired look on both of their faces and his worn out shirt and sneakers.

Hiei stared at Yusuke for a moment. "Yusuke." he said grabbing his katana and quickly slicing where Yusuke used to be. Hiei started to rapidly strike his katana at Yusuke but Yusuke dodge them as fast as they came. The other demons are stunned at the the guest team.

"Wow! I can hardly keep up!" yelled Kuwabara not blinking for a second unless he wanted to miss the fight.

Yusuke catches Hiei's katana in mid-strike. "Well this is a strange way of greeting."

Hiei sheaths his sword quickly before standing up no longer in a offense stance.

"I see that you have made a little improvement." Hiei said with satisfaction

"A little!? It happened so fast I could barely see what was happening!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"Relax Kuwabara. You have improved greatly or you would have not have been able to keep up with the fight at all." Kurama said, trying to motivate Kuwabara

"Don't tell me this loser is our fifth member." grunted Hiei, drawing attention to the new team mate.

"What?" asked Kuwabara as he turned around and saw some one that was shorter than Miko. "I didn't see him!" he exclaimed "He so short!"

"Don't let his size fool you, he packs a punch." Yusuke said, "Right Miko?" Miko nodded in agreement while yawning a bit and tugging Yusuke's sleeve.

"Kurama, Yusuke and I are more than enough to win this tournament." Hiei said as he started to walk again towards the boat.

Kurama eyed their fifth for a second before following Hiei. Yusuke sighed while both him and Kuwabara followed them with their duffle bags on their shoulders.

Miko looked at the fifth member before nodding and before continuing to follow the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to all! I have good news for you!" the captain said "We will be having the elimination round ready in just a second!"

Rumbling and shaking started for a few seconds before the floor split in half and a platform in the middle of the boat.

"The fifteen teams on the island have already been qualified! That being said only one team will go on from this boat!" said the captain with a smug look

"What?! The bastards! I thought we were invited!" Kuwabara said gritting his teeth in anger

"Choose your strongest of your team to fight!" said the captain "Only the surviving team will go on!"

"A battle royale?! A filthy plan if they all pit themselves against me!" Kuwabara nervously shouted "Yusuke! You go and show them the results of your training!" He said as he turned around only to find Yusuke asleep against the railings. "Your sleeping?! At a time like this?!" he started to shake Yusuke to wake him up. "You the leader of this team!"

"His train was intense and I was with him also training with him. I am actually surprised that he was awake at all when we arrived to the clearing. I was expecting him to drop from exhaustion half way here." Miko said after being quiet. He pulled out a pillow and blanket from his duffel bag and laid Yusuke in a more comfortable position before sitting next to his head crisscross and falling asleep.

"Who's going to go then?!" yelled Kuwabara dumbstruck that two of their strongest falling asleep in the middle of the sea in a boat full of demons.

"I think that the clown wants to go…" said Hiei while pointing at their fifth member who was already on the platform.

"What do we do if he loses?!" said Kuwabara

"We kill the survivors. That way no one complains." Hiei said

Kuwabara blanched at the thought of killing everyone on the boat. They turn their attention to the platform to see what would happen.

Miko woke up from the commotion. Half-asleep, his attention was drawn to his teammates about to be attacked from behind and erects a barrier quickly.

"I take it that he wiped out the teams and they want to eliminate us anyway." He said still not completely wake, while deflecting an attack.

A demon makes its way to attack Yusuke while he is still sleeping, but Miko appears out of nowhere before the demon could make it even five feet of yusuke and is sliced in half before bursting into flames.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I can not allow you to disturb his sleep." Miko said while narrowing his eyes.

' _He is able to use his energy like that in only two months!' thought Kurama 'With more training he can become a formidable opponent. What do you think Hiei?'_

' _Hmm… '_

Miko kept defending Yusuke, while the others killed everyone else off.

' _They have all grown in skill and power' observed Miyuki_

' _Yes they have and so has Yusuke' he responded while looking at Yusuke' sleeping face in fondness_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a long night Yusuke's team finally see the Island were the Dark tournament is being held.

"There it is!" exclaimed Kuwabara pointing at the ominous island who was keeping yusuke's sleeping form propped up.

They were dropped off at a hotel after being driven by car from the ship. They walk in and check in at the front desk.

"Look at those poor things…" whispered a woman

"They are going to be sacrifices…" whispered a man

They make it to their room and sit in the chair and couches that were there with Kuwabara joining after setting Yusuke on the bed in the next room. A maid of the hotel brings them tea and sets six tea cups down and leaves. Each person takes a cup to drink leaving the one for Yusuke on the table.

Miko feels a change in the room and catches a movement at the corner of the eye but before he could do anything…

"Be care they could be poisoned" said Kuwabara hesitating to drink the tea

"Don't be so paranoid. This is an honorable tournament." said Kurama calmly. Though Miko notices that Kurama inspects the drink before drinking it.

"Strange I remember there being six cups. We seem to be missing one." said Kurama "That's odd… Yusuke is sleeping in the next room so it couldn't have been him"

Miko tenses when he notices movement again at the corner of his eye and immediately reacts by throws hidden knives to where he had saw the movement.

"Nice reflexes" said a voice while slurping the tea. Everyone turn to stare at a kid with a yellow and red hat, with matching shirt and blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His eyes were a pale green and he had brown hair while on his left cheek he had three red noticed Mikos knives were close to the kid's ear but that didn't seem to unnerve the kid.

"Where did that kid come from? He had to have been here from the start!" yelled Kuwabara

"Perhaps but he took the cup without us noticing." stated Kurama, not letting the kid out of his sight.

"He wasn't in the room when we came. I scanned the room before we stepped in here." said Miko said with concern in his voice "He came in when the attendant was leaving."

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Rinku." Rinku said with a smile "I'm one of the the six youkai starting the tournament with you."

Miko stopped listening to Rinku in favor of discussing potential ways to ward their room with Miyuki.

' _I will have to put a barrier in place for this not to happen again.' Miko mentally frowned at not being able to detect the kid. 'Is there a way for me to make a barrier that only recognizes people we allow in Miyuki? I haven't gotten to that point in my training'_

' _There is a way. When you erect the barrier you should get the blood of the people you want to be able to get in and then add the blood to the barrier.' said Miyuki_

' _Once this person leaves I will start on the barrier. That way-'_

Miko quickly turned to his left and through a few more knives where he felt a sudden presence, only to have his knives caught by an unknown man wearing a dark blue shirt, white pants and matching black belt and boots.

"Rinku, you talk too much…" he said while still holding onto the knives and eyeing Miko intently causing him to blush. This caused certain demons to bristle.

"Another one in our room!" yelled Kuwabara while pointing at the new unknown demon "He wasn't there before."

"Oh! Sorry Zeru! I was only playing a game." Said rinku as went towards Zeru

"Profit well from your last night living. Tomorrow you will end up like that cup." Zeru said, leaving through the door and catches a sight of Yusuke sleeping in the next room.

Miko tensed as he felt demon energy beginning to compress and strike at the cup that was placed on the table again. Everyone turned their attention towards the cup when it split in half on the table. Miko shift his eyes back to Zeru and Rinku noticing Zeru glancing into the next room where Yusuke was sleeping.

' _He better not attack yusuke before the tournament begins. I'll have to create the barrier as soon as they leave.'_

' _You should be careful Master. They are very powerful and will be hard to defeat.'_

' _I'll be try Miyuki'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With Zeru and Rinku

"Rinku, did you notice the guy sleeping in the other room?" asked Zeru "I don't think he sensed the danger we represent…"

"He must be an idiot then Zeru!" Rinku laughed

' _He wasn't chosen for nothing… we will have to wait and see tomorrow'_

"Hey Zeru… do you think that the others are going to be a challenge?" asked Rinku "especially the one that was able to sense us even when we masked our energy and hid our presence."

"Hmm… we will have to see but we'll still wipe the floor with them." he said boldly thinking back to the one who threw the knives at both of them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With Miko and the others

"I'm going to create a barrier for only us to enter the room. However I need blood from each of you to key into the wards." said Miko while gathering enough energy to create the barrier

"What will the barrier do?" asked Kurama not showing that he was a little peeved at the demon that made Miko blush.

"It will keep other youkai from entering without our permission and also alert me if something or someone tries to enter." Miko stated

"How much blood do you need miko?" asked Kuwabara while looking a bit queasy

"Just prick your finger and that should be enough." He said while building up the barrier around the rooms.

Every one felt a tingling sensation when they added their blood to the barrier for a few seconds when the barrier was finished.

"It should hold until the end of the tournament." Miko said tiredly "I am going to go rest for tomorrow. Good Night."

"I think we should follow Miko's lead and head to bed ourselves." Said Kurama

"I could use some shut eye." said Kuwabara heading towards the room to go to bed

Hiei perched himself on the windowsill not indicating if he was going to sleep or not and their fifth member went towards one of the beds. Only one thing was on everybody's mind.

' _We'll have to be careful tomorrow'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There is a poll once again for his pairing. GO AND VOTE**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

 _'People's thoughts and memories'_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

"People speaking"

 **General POV**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you all for your patience! We will now start the first qualification round!" exclaimed a female cat yokai, wearing a pale yellow shirt, pink shorts with black leggings underneath, and a red bow tie around her neck. "Welcome to the Dark Tournament!" she yelled happily "Ladies and gentlemen my name is Koto and I'll be your host for this year's tournament. For those in the front row we have raincoats available."

"Get on with it! We're fed up with waiting! We came to see the show!" yelled the demons in the stands

"That's right! We want value for cash we paid!" yelled more demons

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With Rinku and Zeru**

Rinku and Zeru are waiting with their team on the side lines. On their team is a man with long curly brown hair and a goatee, wearing a white tee shirt, dark blue pants, large red beads hanging from his neck and sunglasses. Another with pointy ears, blue skin, and black short hair, wearing a long trench coat and black pants. The next was taller and more muscular with short brown hair and wearing a grass green shirt, dark green pants held up by a black belt.

"Listen to them all! They're so excited! Do you think they'll cheer for me!?" he asked Zeru, as he broke away from the group waving to the crowed.

Zeru didn't respond but looked up at the VIP box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the VIP box**

"Take a look at the view friend. This is the kind of privilege you can't get being good." boasted one of the committee members, "A box seat to hell before Lady Death takes us there herself." He joked.

"What do you think of my team Sakyo?" said another member "They seemed to have gotten support from the lower apparitions."

"They seem youthful Gondawara." said Sakyo

"I have confidence in them. they are some of the most strongest." said Gondawara, ' _I think they are the only ones to be able to defeat the Toguro brothers. They'll have no problem against the Urameshi team'_ he thought smugly with a greedy glint in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by Sakyo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back on the Ring**

"Here's Team Rokuyukai!" said Koto

The demons in the stadium start cheering for them while they make there way to the ring. Rinku waves at everyone in excitement.

"And here's Team Urameshi!"

Urameshi's team came out and death threats started up once they were in sight. Kuwabara, who was carrying Yusuke on his back and both wearing the exact outfit from the previous night, first became unnerved by all the threat and then angry at some of the shouts. Miko and the fifth member just stay silent and watched scene.

"Die Urameshi!"

"They are a bunch of weaklings!"

"You're all going to die!"

"Kurama and Hiei, You're both Traitors!"

"I see we aren't popular." Kuwabara said through gritted teeth

"I agree Kuwabara. It most certainly isn't pleasant being called a traitor by creatures we have never met." sighed Kurama, wearing white pants and a white button up shirt with gold trimming and a purple collar also with gold trimming, in exasperation

Hiei, wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a purple robe with golden trimming and a golden sash around his waist, ignored the crowed and made his way towards the ring. Miko, wearing white pants, and a long green robe that touches the ground and has floral designs on the sleeves, followed close by the mysterious fifth member, wearing a white clothed mask and white pant with and pink robe tied with a green sash and purple slip on shoes, not listening to the threats, followed the rest of the team after taking note of all of the exits.

"Both teams into the arena." Said Koto

Both teams made it to the middle of the Arena and faced each other.

Miko's eyes met Zeru's only for Miko to turn away with a blush. It didn't go unnoticed

' _You don't think that he can see through the glamour do you Miyuki?'_ asked Miko feeling the blush fade

' _The glamour comes from your goblin made ear-rings. They made sure that no one would be able to see through the illusion. You have no need to worry'_ Miyuki assured

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Pretty Boy! I have tickets Twenty thousand for standing room!" said a demon with green skin, pointy ears and tail, dressed like a cars salesmen

"I have VIP tickets." said the teen. The teen with light brown hair parted in the middle and brown eyes, with a pacifier in his mouth, wearing baggy khaki pants, a long white shirt and a blue sleeveless robe that was cut on the sides from his hips all the way down and had a red cape flowing behind him.

"K-Koenma!" the demon stuttered

"How did you know?" Koenma asked

The demon sweatdropped while giving him a response, "You have a pacifier in your mouth and JR on your forehead. What are you doing here?" he asked nervously

"I have some friends here participating in the tournament." Koenma sighed "Though it was proposed to put an end to the tournament by others. However I refused to it since this is a way for them to take off stress. And during this time, the wise ones stay on earth."

"I see you are understanding." Said the lizard youkai "Here in the arena there is only one law. The law of the strongest. Even if one of your own must die, that's the only rule."

"I already know the rules of the Tournament." Said Koenma walking away and heading into the stadium.

"Koenma! Yusuke's team is already in the arena!" Shouted Botan. Behind her were three other women that were just looking at their surroundings.

The youngest was in a school uniform and shoulder length black hair. Another was a woman with black hair a little past her shoulders and wearing white pants, black turtleneck shirt and a white blazer. The last one was taller than the other two and had long light brown hair, wearing a woman's suit minus the blazer (think of a casino dealers outfit).

"You have been successful in finding beautiful girls Lord Koenma." Said the lizard youkai

"These are just friends and family of my team. I invited them because of a certain moron." Koenma said as he glared daggers at Botan.

' _He's still mad at me'_ Botan sweatdropped ' _hopefully the boys won't be as upset'_

"Women all the same Lord Koenma…" muttered the lizard youkai jealously

Koenma left without answering and headed into the arena with the girls following closely behind.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Arena

"KIll the humans! Decapitate them! We want blood" yelled the youkai in the stadium

"He still asleep" whispered Rinku to Zeru who then turned to the unconscious Yusuke annoyed.

"The team leaders need to come to the center to agree on the terms of combat!" Said Koto joyfully "You can engage in any form of duels, we'll keep score of the total scores!"

"Team leader … " Kuwabara said "But Yusuke's still asleep! What are we going to do!?" He asked Kurama

"Kuwabara you go take his place and the Team leader for now until Yusuke wakes up." Replied Kurama calmly

"Who? Me? Why not Miko?" Kuwabara started laughing goofily but nervously

"I think you will do fine Kuwabara-san." Miko said smiling

"Alright I'll do it!" He said determined to not fail the team. He leaves Yusuke in the care of Miko and their mystery member.

Kuwabara and Zeru walk to the middle of the ring as per instruction and face each other.

"We'll do as you like, though I do prefer the duel." Zeru said calmly "It prolongs the pleasure"

"Fine by me! Duels are the way to go!" Said Kuwabara confidently

"They have decided on a duel in five round folks!" Said Koto in the microphone

Kuwabara and Kurama Yusuke back up and start to leave the ring followed by the rest of the team. Zeru notices that Yusuke is still asleep and seeths at the lack of care. He releases a killer aura and some of his youkai energy towards Yusuke but it has no effect on Yusuke.

"Shit! This energy! It's hot!" Exclaimed Kuwabara "He's trying to provoke Yusuke!"

Miko get in between Zeru and Yusuke's team and forms a shield around them and glares at Zeru.

"It wouldn't be wise to wake our leader right now and also to start a fight before the tournaments officially starts." Miko said angrily and ushers the team off the ring and onto the side lines. All of them thinking different things.

' _A prodigious power… We should be careful around him... ' thought the mystery member_

' _An icy glare and an insane aura… these are some amazing people… we should stay on our toes… ' thought kurama_

' _Hmm…' thought Hiei intrigued_

 **Miko and Miyuki are having a conversation**

' _Master, that man named Zeru is very strong. Are you not concerned about your teammates.'_

' _I am not worried Miyuki. They have grown and will grow stronger with each fight. If anything happens I will intervene.'_

Zeru stops and turns away and walks to the sidelines with his team.

' _With the energy I put out, even before the kid did anything, he didn't react… a simple fool' thought Zeru_

Zeru glances at the kid that was able to stave of his aura and youkai energy.

'First the encounter last night and then the barriere. I'll have to keep an eye on him for now' thought Zeru

"Are you ready for the first round of the dark tournament!" Yelled Koto

"Alright let's go!" Exclaimed Rinku

"For team Rokuyukai its Rinku!"

"Haha, I'm the leader!" Boasted Kuwabara as he hops onto the stage

"And for team Urameshi its Kuwabara!"

"Alright let's get this started!" exclaimed Kuwabara getting pumped up

"Here are the rules! You are free to use whatever you want…" Koto said "But you mustn't leave the ring unless it's a K.O"

"Let's play!" said Rinku childishly toward Kuwabara

"Come on then! I'm waiting for Ya!" yelled Kuwabara

Rinku starts moving at a fast speed and starts confusing Kuwabara.

"Rinku is going extremely fast. We're having trouble following his movements!" exclaimed Koto

"You guys haven't seen anything." boasted Rinku ' _this is the easiest fight. Since they can't see me then I more then invisible to the human._ Rinku started thinking arrogantly

All of a sudden Kuwabara appears in front of Rinku with his fist pulled back and heading straight for him. This catches Rinku by surprise and freezes in mid-step. Kuwabara's fist connect with rinku and send rinku flying across the ring. Rinku is stunned and tries to comprehend what had happened. He wasn't the only one stunned, his team, team owner and audience was caught off guard at what happened.

"Hopefully that showed you a lesson kid" said kuwabara pumped up and a little irritated

Rinku tries to sneak up on Kuwabara from behind only for Kuwabara to do a roundhouse kick. Rinku tried a frontal attack only to be hit with an uppercut and is thrown once more across the ring.

' _This seems to easy' commented Miyuki_

' _He has something up his sleeve' replied Miko_

"What?! Rinku is pathetic!" yelled the audience "We want our money's worth!"

"Kuwabara has become powerful over the last few weeks. With the way that we have trained him he should win swiftly" commented kurama

"He should stop playing around.. He should finish this already with his sword." said Hiei irritated

"I agree with Hiei… " said Miko catching them by surprise "He is being played by Rinku… The more it drags out the chances of him winning will diminish." Miko said to them as a warning

They turn back to see Kuwabara punch Rinku and going for the knock out strike.

"The end of the play." said Kurama hopeful that what Miko said doesn't happen "Maybe he'll finish it off now."

Kuwabara get ready attack full force.

"I'm going to end this so you better start the countdown lady!" Kuwabara said

Rinku smirks and disappears as Kuwabara brings his fist down and reappears behind him. Kuwabara is to slow to react.

"Kuwabara watch out!" yelled Miko

"Are you having fun!" Rinku asked mocking Kuwabara. Before he could react Rinku hits Kuwabara in the side of his head, catching everybody by surprise. Kurama is speechless and then decides to listen more to Miko from then on.

The audience starts cheering for Rinku.

' _Such a bipolar crowd of demons master.' observed Miyuki disgusted_

"Ha ha! So, how is it to be on the ground!" said Rinku with a really big grin "I put on a little bit of a show otherwise it wouldn't have been funny!"

"One, two -!" Koto started counting but Rinku stops her

"It's useless to count! He has a broken neck!" Rinku said with a dark expression "He's not going to be late for his own death now is he."

' _That little one is vicious… and enjoys himself in a fight' thought Hiei_

"That was a cool show!" yelled some of the audience still cheering for Rinku

"Ha ha ha You spoke too soon you little brat" said Kuwabara taking Rinku and koto by surprise, while getting back up.

' _Master you didn't!' exclaimed Miyuki_

' _I did and will do it again.' said Miko nonchalantly_

"Kuwabara from Team Urameshi gets back up!" said koto happily surprised "This show is just Getting started folks" she said excitedly

"You're going to pay for that!" threatened Kuwabara

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Miko and Miyuki**

 _Master do you think it wise to have use magic to heal Kuwabara? What about being found by the wizards?_

 _Don't worry Miyuki the goblins are the only ones that know about me and Japan is full of supernatural occurrences that they don't bother,_

 _What about the british wizards?_

' _They won't be able to trace my magic any more since it is laced with youkai and renkai energy. Plus the anklet has runes that will keep me undetected as long as it lo level spells. Are you almost near the island?'_

' _Yes master, I will arrive by the start of the last fight of the day'_

' _Don't let anyone see you just yet'_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
